Royal Life Royal Love
by cowgirlup1
Summary: Bloom and Stella went to the ball Bloom's parents arrange Bloom and Stella were sitting alone at a table when 2 prince's came up to them and asked them to dance until one of the prince's broke Bloom's heart will Bloom forgive that prince for what he did or will she find another prince for true love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At Sparks

Bloom is in the palace in her room getting ready for the Galatea Ball

Bloom says what dress should I wear to the ball

Bloom says no I don't want the black or the orange or the green or the yellow

Bloom says uh ha I found my dress its light blue with silver sequins now what heels to go with it

Bloom says here we go I found light blue heels to match the dress

Blom says now its time for the make up and hair

Blooms says make up perfect hair perfect

Bloom says now need to put on my Victoria Secret very sexy perfume

Bloom says done now I need to go downstairs for the Galatea Ball to start

Bloom says mom dad I'm already for the ball

Oritel says Bloom you look gorgeous

Bloom says thank you dad

Maritel says you look wonderful

Bloom says thanks mom

At Solaria

Stella is in the palace in her room getting ready for the Galatea Ball

Stella says uh ha I found the perfect golden dress to wear at the Galatea Ball

Stella says now what heels should go with it white nah black nah silver nah hete we go gold yes matches perfectly

Stella says now its time for the make up and hair

Stella says perfect hair perfect makeup

Stella says now I need to put on my Victoria Secret bombshell edition perfume

Stella says I'm ready to go see Bloom at Sparks for the Galatea Ball

Stella says mom dad i'm ready can we go now

Radius and Luna says sure thing honey

Radius Luna and Stella got in the solaria ship and is headed off to Sparks

Stella says I'm going to call Bloom and tell her I'm on my way

At Sparks

Bloom phone rings

Bloom says mom dad I got to take this

Bloom left the throne room

Bloom says hello

Stella says Bloom it's Stella

Bloom says Stella

Stella says hey Bloom I'm on my way

Bloom says yay i'll be waiting for you

Stella says you don't have to wait we are already at your palace got to go

Stella says bye

Bloom says bye

Bloom quickly went back into the throne room to her parents and told them Stella and her parents are outside the palace

Oritel and Mariam left to go see Radius and Luna

Stella says **BLOOM ** where are you ?

Bloom left the throne room

Bloom says **STELLA** I'm in the ball room

Stella walks into the ball room

Stella ran to Bloom

Bloom ran to Stella

They started hugging

Bloom says Stella i missed you so much best friend

Stella says I missed you so much too Bloom

Oritel and Radius were walking into the ball room talking and laughing

Mariam and Luna were walking into the ballroom talking

Mariam says Bloom you got more guest at the front gate looking for you

Bloom says ok thanks mom

Stella says I'll come with you

Bloom says thanks Bloom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom and Stella were walking to the front gate Bloom says I wonder who my guests are

Stella says i don't know Bloom

Bloom says Stella its Layla and Nabu and their parents

Layla and Nabu's parents asked where are our parents at

Bloom pointing says in the ball room go right through those doors

Layla and Nabu's parents says thank you Bloom

Bloom bows and says your very welcome

Bloom and Stella says Layla Nabu you're here

Bloom and Stella hugged Layla and Nabu

Layla says Bloom Stella your squshing us

Bloom and Stella says oh sorry Layla sorry Nabu

Layla and Nabu says it's ok

Roxy and Andy walks into the palace with their parents

Bloom says Roxy Bloom hugs Roxy im so glad you made it

Roxy says im so glad you invited me and Andy to come

Roxy and Andy parents asked where are your parents at

Stella points says in the ball room right through the doors

Roxy and Andy's parents says thank you Stella

Stella bows and says your welcome

Musa and Riven with Hoe Boe walks in

Bloom Stella Layla and Roxy all hugged Musa and Riven

Riven didn't like it

Riven says **GET OFF OF ME ! **

Musa punch Riven on the arm

Riven says **OUCH MUSA WHAT WAS THAT FOR ? **

Musa says is it for not having respect for my friends Riven

Riven says sorry Musa

Musa says sorry girls Riven can be stubborn

Bloom Stella Layla Roxy says we can see that

Nabu Andy Riven left to go hang out and talk somewhere

HoeBoe says one of you beautiful girls mind telling me where the ball is

Layla points and says right through those doors

Hoe Boe says thank you Layla

Layla bows and says your welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flora andHelia and Flora's parents walks in Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa all hugged Flora

Flora says thank you girls

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa all says welcome Flora

Flora's parents asked were the ball is

Musa says pointing towards those doors

Flora's parents says thank you Musa

Musa smiles bows and says your welcome

Helia left to go look for the guys

Flora's parents left to go socialize with the girls parents

Tecna and Timmy walks in with Tecna's parents

Bloom Stella Musa Layla Roxy Musa Flora all gave Tecna a hug

Tecna says girls I can't breathe

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa Flora all says sorry

Timmy left to go find the guys

Tecna's parents asked were the ball is

Flora points and says throw those doors

Tecna's parents says thank you Flora

Flora bows and says your welcome

Tecna's parents left to go in the ball room

Bloom says now that we are here we should go back into the ball room

Stella Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says great idea

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all walks back in the ball room

All the girls parents were chatting and talking together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music was starting to play the maids and butlers were setting up the food and drinks and dessert table

Slow song was on

Nabu tapped Layla on the shoulder

Layla turned around to Nabu

Nabu says mind if I have this dance with you princess

Layla says awww Nabu of course you can my prince

Andy tapped Roxy on the shoulder

Roxy turned around to Andy

Andy says mind if I have this dance with you princess

Roxy says aww of course you can my prince

Riven tapped Musa on the shoulder

Musa turned around to Riven

Riven says mind if I have this dance with you princess

Musa says awww of course you can my prince

Helia tapped Flora on the shoulder

Flora turned around to Helia

Helia says mind if I have this dance with you princess

Flora says aww Helia of course you can my prince

Timmy tapped Yecna on the shoulder

Tecna turned around to Timmy

Timmy says mind if I have this dance with you princess

Tecna says aww Timmy of course you can my prince


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bloom an Stella were sitting at the table drinking there punch while watching their friends slow dancing with their prince' s

Stella says I wish I had a prince to go slow dance with

Bloom says me too

Bloom says Stella would you like to go walk around with me ?

Stella says yes to get away from the slow dancing right now

Bloom and Stella walking outside and went to go sit on the dragon water fountain

Stella says I'm hot I don't know why any prince hasnt asked me to dance yet tonight

Bloom says yeah I'm hot I dont know why no prince hasnt asked me to dance yet tonight either

Stella says all of our other friends are having a great time dancing with their prince's

Bloom says but us

Stella says lets go back in to the ball and be bored for the whole night

Bloom says yeah

Bloom and Stella walks back into the ball

Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says where have you two been we been looking for you everywhere

Bloom says Stella and i went to get some fresh air outside

Layla says come on you two come dance with us

Bloom and Stella says ok

Sky and Brandon were watching and drooling over Bloom and Stella

Brandon says drooling that blonde hair princess is so hot

Sky says Brandon why don't you go ask her to dance then

Brandon says no what if she doesnt like me

Sky says come on Brandon no princess can't resist a good looking prince like you

Sky says drooling that red hair princess is so hot

Brandon says Sky why don't you go ask her to dance then

Sky says no whay if she doesn't like me

Brandon says come on Sky no princess can't resist a good looking prince like you

Bloom and Stella went to go get food and sat at the table they where at before and started eating

Sky says Brandon there over there alone here's our chance

Sky and Brandon was walking and msking there way over to Bloom and Stella


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bloom says Stella we still didn't have any prince's coming to ask us to dance with them

Stella says I know Bloom

Stella says if I don't have a prince soon I'm going to ask my parents to take me back to solaria

Bloom says if no prince ask ne i'll see if my parents will let me to be excused to go to bed

Sky and Brandon says hello ladies

Bloom and Stella looked up

Bloom and Stella's mouth open and was speechless when they seen Brandon and Sky

Stella seen the sexiest prince ever he has brown eyes brown long hair to the side and he was tan and muscular

Bloom seen the sexiest prince ever he has the long blonde hair blue eyes and he was white and muscular

Stella says h...h...h...hi

Bloom says sorry for my friend here this is Stella princess of solaria

Brandon was shocked the princess he was in love with is from solaria

Brandon says your from solaria huh ?

Stella flips her blonde hair and says that's right is it a problem ?

Brandon says no i dont its a good thing

Stella says and what about you ?

Brandon smiles and says I'm Brandon prince of knightly

Stella was speechless

Brandon says Stella would you mind dancing with me

Stella got so excited

Stella says yes I would love too

Brandon and Stella went to go dance

Sky says guess its my turn

Bloom says who are you and where you're from ?

Sky smiles and says I'm prince sky of eracklyon

Bloom was speechless

Sky says what about you ?

Bloom flips her hair and says I'm Bloom princess of sparks

Sky was speechless

Sky says your the princess of this kingdom

Bloom says yes I'm got a problem with it ?

Sky says no I don't its a good thing

Sky says Bloom would you mind dancing with me

Bloom got so excited

Bloom says yes i would love too

Sky and Bloom went to go dance

Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says nice to finally see you two out here slow dancing with your prince's

Bloom and Stella says yeah

What Bloom and Stella didn't know that Sky and Brandon were really drunk

Sky says Bloom is there any place we could be alone at


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bloom says what do you mean alone ?

Sky smiles and says anywhere like a bedroom or a empty room no one can see or hear us

Bloom says Sky what do you mean no one can hear or see us ?

Brandon says Stella is there any place in here were we can be alone at ?

Stella says what do you mean alone ?

Brandon smiles and says like a bedroom or a empty room no one can hear or see us

Stella says Brandon what do you mean no one can hear or see us ?

Bloom says Sky are you trying to

Sky smiles and says oh yeah

Bloom says but sky we are too young in case you know

Stella says Brandon are you trying to

Brandon smiles and says oh yeah

Stella says but Brandon we are too young in case you know

Sky says to Bloom get you pregnant?

Bloom says yes

Sky says I don't care I want

Bloom says I got it

Brandon says to Stella get you pregnant ?

Stella says yes

Brandon says I don't care I want

Stella says I got it

Sky says so you will ?

Bloom rolls her eyes and says alright yes

Sky smiles and says yesss

Brabdon says so you will ?

Stella roll her eyes and says alright yes

Brandon smiles and says yesss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bloom says we can be alone by going up to my room

Sky smiles and says sweet

Stella says we can be alone by going up to the guest room

Brandon smiles and says sweet

Bloom and Sky went up to Bloom's room

Stella and Brandon went up to the guest room

Bloom shut the door

Sky pushed Bloom up against the wall he started kissing her heavily and passoinately

Sky was tonguing inside Bloom's mouth exploring it

Bloom was following in by sucking down on his tongue

Sky let go of his tongue in Bloom's mouth and started kissing down to her neck while he's kissing licking and sucking her neck

Sky started unzipping Bloom's dress

Bloom pulled down and kicked her thong away

Bloom started moaning but not to loud

Bloom unbutton Sky's uniform

Sky took off his boxers

Sky pushed Bloom down on the bed and started fingering her pussy

Bloom moaned but not loud so no one at the ball can hear them

Bloom pulls Sky down for a heavily kiss Bloom kissed down to Sky's neck and started licking and sucking it

Sky took out his fingers from Bloom's pussy and put his thing into Bloom's pussy and started to slowly going up and down

Bloom says oh Sky

Bloom says Sky faster

Sky jammed his thing into Bloom harder and went full thrust faster making the bed rock

Bloom says oh Sky

Bloom dig her nails softly up and down on Sky's 6 pac abs to give him pleasure

Sky says oh Bloom

Bloom and Sky ended and put there ball clothes back on

Bloom says Sky you need to go and tell no one not even your parents what we did

Sky says ok I will not tell no one I promise

Sky gave Bloom one last passionately kiss

Sky says wish I could stay the whole night with you Bloom

Bloom says i know Sky me to

Sky left to go back to the ball


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brandon and Stella went into the guest room

Brandon shuts the door

Brandon pushed Stella down on the bed and started hungarily passoniately kissing Stella

Stella says oh Brandon

Brandon says you like it Stella

Stella says oh yes

Stella started kissing down to Brandon's then Stella started licking and sucking his neck

Stella dragged her nails up and down his 6 pac abs giving him pleasure

Brandon says oh stella

Before Brandon could ride Stella

There was a knock at the door

Stella says quick get dressed fix the bed

Stella open up the door and it was Bloom

Stella says Bloom we were in the middle of something

Bloom says oh sorry

But Stella I think I'm pregnant

Stella says Bloom didn't you wear protection Bloom says I think so

Stella says go get a pregnancy test tomorrow and look

Bloom says ok thanks Stella

Stella says your welcome

Bloom says oh yeah the ball is over and your parents are looking for you

Bloom says you and Brandon need to get out of there before my parents come up and walk by

Stella says ok thanks Bloom bye

Bloom says bye

Stella closes the door Brandon walks back up to Stella and put his hands down her panty hose and started

fingering Stella's pussy hard and fast

Stella says Brandon i need to tell you something

Brandon says what is it ?

Stella says the ball is over and my parents are looking for me

Brandon says oh man that's not good then my parents are looking for me as well lets go

Brandon and Stella left the guest room and went back downstairs

Brandon escape to look like he was there the whole time Brandon left with his parents

Radius and Luna says Stella where have you been we been looking for you

Stella says me and Bloom wentvup to her room and I fell asleep and I didn't know Bloom left to go downstairs sorry mom sorry dad

Radius and Luna says its ok Stella next time tell us before you go do something like that

Stella says I will

Stella says I'm going to have Brandon come over to our palace and go in my room so we can finish

Stella and her parents left


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the ball Bloom went back up to her room Bloom was laying down thinking of her and Sky

tonight.

And thinking about Sky right now

Soon Bloom got a txt message it was f rom Sky

It says

Bloom had fun tonight thank you

Im thinking about you right now why dont you come over to our palace so we can have more fun

Love Sky

Bloom send a message back to Sky

Sky had fun as well tonight thank you as well

Im thinking about you as well i cant come over tonight but another time we can

Love Bloom

Sky message back

Oh ok next time is good I miss you babe good night

Love Sky

Bloom message back

I know i miss you too good night

Love Bloom

Bloom went to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bloom says I got to go to the store to find out if I'm pregnant or not

Bloom bought a pregnancy test

Bloom is back at her palace

Bloom went into her bathroom and did her pregnancy test

Bloom wait a minute

While Bloom was waiting she called one of the maids

Maid Megan walks into Blooms room

Maid Megan says what can i do for you miss Bloom

Bloom says can i have a glass of ice cold water with lemon thanks

Maid Megan says sure thing miss Bloom

Maid Megan left to go get miss Bloom's water

Bloom says now I need to check my pregnancy test now

Maid Megan says miss Bloom here's your water

Bloom says leave it on the table and thank you Megan

Maid Megan says your welcome miss Bloom

Maid Megan left Bloom's room

Bloom looked at her pregnancy test

Bloom says oh good its negative I'm not pregnant

Bloom wrapped it up in a lot of toilet paper and throw it away so no one can see it

Bloom says i'm going to call prince Sky to see what he is doing he's hasn't called me since the night after the ball

Bloom dialed Sky's number

Calling Sky

Sky says sorry I'm not available right now leave your name and number and I' ll get back to you

Bloom ended the call

Bloom says Sky always answers his cell even if it's me

Bloom is now wondering what Sky could be doing to not answer his phone or talk to me

Bloom


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At Sparks

Bloom's phone rings

Bloom looks to see who it is

Bloom says Stella

Bloom says hello Stella

Stella says Bloom I talked with Brandon

Bloom says what did he say

Stella says Bloom Brandon said Sky hasn't talked to Brandon since the ball

Bloom sounds worried and upset that Sky hasn't talked to any of them since the ball

Bloom says oh

Bloom says Sky always calls or talks to Brandon and I

Stella says I know Bloom

Stella says well I need to get off here so I can go to bed sorry about Sky Bloom

Bloom says its alright Stella he's probably busy with becoming crowned king

Stella says yeah probably

Bloom says night Stella

Stella says night Bloom

Call ended

Bloom layed down on her bed thinking of what's going on with Sky

Bloom says oh Sky what is going on how cone your not calling txting or talking to any if us

Bloom tears start to run down her face

Bloom fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At Eracklyon

Sky was making love to Kaylee on his bed

When Sky's phone rings

Sky sighs and says let me answer it

Kaylee says ok babe

Sky says hello

While Sky is on the phone Kaylee started licking and sucking Sky'neck

Brandon says Sky it's Brandon

Sky says oh hey Brandon what's up best bud

Kayle started digging her nails lightly up and down Sky's abs to giving him pleasure

Brandon says its about time you answered your phone

Sky says what do you mean?

Kaylee put her hand down Sky's pants and started rubbing Sky's cock hard and fast while Kaylee other hand un zipped Sky's pants and threw them on the floor along with his boxers

Brandon says well Stella called me cause Bloom called her to see why you haven't been calling txting or talking to her

Kaylee started giving Sky a blow job

Sky says oh man I forgot all about Bloom

What Sky didn't know is that Brandon was with Stella and Bloom and had it on speaker

Brandon says you forgot about the hottest princess in the whole magix deminsion well second hottest cause my sunshine is the first hottest

Kaylee started riding Sky's cock really fast and she is jamming down really really hard on Sky's cock

Skys trying not to moan while he's on the phone

Brandon says what have you been doing ?

Sky says making out with Kaylee every night in my bed Sky says oh she is definately real good in bed

Brandon says ok well I have to get off here now nice talking to you best bud

Brandon says bye

Sky says bye

Call ended

At Sparks

Brandon Stella and Bloom were in Bloom's room

Bloom was crying

Bloom says Sky cheated on me I can't believe Sky cheated on me for some slut

Bloom was mad but also really upset at the same time

Stella says awww Bloom it will be alright

Bloom says I thought he loved me but here he's a prince that is a player

Brandon says Bloom im really sorry for what Sky did to you i dont know why he did that

Bloom says he forgot all about me crying even that tells me he doesnt love me

Stella says listen Bloom he's no good prince that is a player

Bloom says I know that now I can't believe I fell in love for a prince that is a player

Stella says why don't you forget all about Sky and find a much more hotter guy at red fountain to date just to rub it in Sky's face and if he txt or call you ignore it like he did to you

Bloom says Stella your a genius that's a great idea

Stella smiles and says thank you Bloom

Brandon and Stella left

Bloom layed down in bed crying her eyes out and fell asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bloom woke up the next day not her happy cheerful self

Stella says hey Bloom

Bloom says hey Stella

Stella says Bloom its been 2 weeks and you are still depress

Bloom says Stella you got your prince I lost mine to a ssslut

Stella says Bloom I wwon't be happy til you are happy

Bloom says what do you mean Stella

Stella says what I mean is I'm going to help you find a new prince and you can forget all about prince cheater pants Sky

Bloom laughs and says prince cheater pants

Stella says there's is the Bloom I know

Bloom says Stella you got my attention what

Stella says lets to Solaria

Bloom says Stella I cant just leave my palace without telling my parents were I'm going to be at

Stella says oh yeah

Bloom says i'll be right back

Stella says ok i'll be here

Bloom came back and says ok i can go

Stella says lets go

Stella says transportus Solaria

Bloom and Stella transported to Solaria

At Solaria

Stella says Bloom come here

Bloom says ok coming

Bloom is walking to Stella

Bloom says what is it Stella

Stella says come sit next to me

Stella pats on the chair next to her

Bloom walked over to sit down next to Stella

Bloom says Stella what are you doing ?

Stella says I'm helping you find a new prince so i invited all the prince's in the magix demension

that are available and looking for princess's

Bloom says uh Stella thanks for all this but

Stella says but what ?there's always a but

Bloom says oh nevermind

Stella says ok here are all the prince's that said yes to you Bloom

Bloom says ok

Stella says this is prince Brent of Knightly

Stella whipsers to Bloom and says that's Brandon's brother

Brent bows and kiss Blooms hand

Bloom blushes

Brent says Ms Bloom pick me I'm strong and I will protect you and winks at Bloom

Bloom blushes again

Stella says ok thank you Brent you may go

Stella says next is prince Jermey of heavenly

Jermey kiss Blooms hand

Bloom blushes

Jermey says pick me Ms Bloom I'm strong and brave

Jermey showed Bloom his big muscles

Bloom smiles and blushes

Stella says thank you Jermey you may go

Bloom whispers to Stella ans days how many more

Stella says 3 more

Bloom says ok

Stella says next is prince Daryel of Netherly

Daryel bows

Daryel says Ms Bloom I'm nice sweet and charming Daryel hands Bloom a rose and winks at Bloom

Bloom blushes

Stella says thank you Daryel you may go

Bloom says how many more now

Stella says 2 now please quit asking Bloom

Bloom says ok sorry

Stella says next is prince Wade of Melody

Stella whispers to Bloom Musa's brother

Wade says Ms Bloom pick me im strong and caring Wade winks at Bloom

Bloom blushes really red

Stella says thank you Wade you may go

Stella says last one is prince Seth of Sunset

Stella whispers to Bloom it's -

Stella got cut off by Bloom

Bloom says I know don't tell me your brother

Stella says no

Bloom says let me guess your cousin

Stella says how did you know

Bloom says lucky guess

Stella says Bloom Seth is strong brave loving caring nice and most of all goodlooking and charming

Seth bows to Bloom

Seth winks at Bloom

Bloom blushes and looks away

Seth says Stella I could of said it myself

Stella says I know cousin but I got carried away sorry

Seth says i can see that and its fine


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stella says Blom which one

Bloom smilles and says Stella can I talk with you

Stella says sure

Bloom says Stella I appreciate your help but I don't think I can do this and forget Sky

Stella says Bloom remember Sky cheated on you

Bloom says I know that but i still miss him and love him

Stella says I know Bloom please pick out one of the prince

Bloom says alright I choose I choose

Bloom says I can't do it Stella I can't choose out of the 3 I like

Stella says Bloom tell me who they are

Bloom says Jermey , Brent , Seth

Stella says wow Bloom that is a hard choice

Stella says you need to pick one

Stella says sorry Daryel but you will need to leave she didn't pick you

Daryel says oh man alright bye Stella

Stella says bye Daryel

Stella says sorry Wade but she didn't choose you you will have to leave

Wade says oh alright bye Stella

Stella says bye Wade

Bloom says Stella

Bloom waving Stella over to her

Bloom says Stella Brent can leave

Stella says ok

Stella says sorry Brent she didn't pick you

Brent says oh darn bye Stella

Stella yells after to Brent

Stella says Brent tell Brandon to call me later

Brent yells back to Stella

Brent says ok Stella I will

Bloom says Stella

Stella went over to Bloom

Bloom says its not Jermey

Stella says ok

Stella says sorry Jermey its not you

Jermey says darn it bye Stella

Stella says bye

Stella says you picked SETH

You picked my cousin you like my cousin

Bloom embarassily blushed

Bloom says yeah I do


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stella say Seth your the one Bloom likes

Seth says yesss

Butler starts walking up to Stella your highness

Butler bows

Stella says go ahead

Butler says Ms Stella there is one more prince

Stella what how ?

Stella says it cant be she already found her prince

Butler says i don't know but hesais he wants to talk to Ms Bloom

Stella says ok bring him in

Stella sayswait tell him he gets a minute

Butler says ok

Butler walks back up with the prince next to him

Stella says where is he ?

Butler says here is the prince

Stella sighs

Stella says what are you doing here I didn't invite you and you are not welcome here Sky

Sky says is that so then why is my parents in your palace talking to your mom and dad

Stella was speechless

Sky says you didn't see that one coming did you Stella

Stella says no

Stella sighs and says what do you want

Sky says I want to talk to Bloom

Bloom says does someone need me

Bloom walks hand in hand with Seth

Sky seen Bloom walking hand in hand with another prince

Bloom says Stella who needs me ?

Sky says i see it didn't take long for you to replace me Bloom

Bloom turns around to see Sky standing behind her

Bloom says crying not true Sky I wanted 2 weeks after the ball you never called txt or came over to see me and what was I suppose to do Sky tell me

Nloom says crying Stella and Brandon called you that day to see why you haven't bother cslling txting or coming over to see me and after they talked with you they told me you cheated on me and was making love to kaylee

Bloom says is it true Sky is it

Sky says yes its true

Bloom says leave I d ont want to see you ever again

Sky says Bloom I can explain

Seth steps in and says she asked you to leave

Sky says Bloom Bloom

Stella says guards

Guards came running up to Stella's call

Guards says yes yes yes Ms Stella

Stella says I would like for you to take Sky away and tell the king and queen and his parents to come see me I would like to talk to them

Guards yes right away Ms Stella

Stella says thank you

Guards took Sky away

Bloom was crying with red eyes

Stella says how dare he come on Solaria

Radius and Luna went up to Stella what is it Stella

Sky's parents were there as well

Stella says Erendor and Susan did you know your son cheated on Bloom making out with Kaylee

Erendor and Susan said no we didn't know anything about it

Susan says Stella thank you for telling us we are going to talk with our son on what he did

Stella says dad I would like Sky banned from Solaria but Erendor and Susan can come over anytime

Radius says Stella are you sure

Stella says yes dad he's the one who hurt my bestfriend

Radius says ok then Sky is banned from Solaria

Stella looks and Erendor and Susan Im sorry for banning your son

Erendor says its alerightmi'm very disappointed in him as well

Erendor says my friend Radius i will see you again one day bye

Susan says bye Radius my friend Luna i'll see you again one day bye

Radius and Luna says bye to their friends

Seth went back home

Bloom hugs Stella and says Stella thank you for helping find a new prince bye

Stella says your welcome Bloom bye

Bloom lef t to go back to Sparks

Stella walks back into the palace with her parents

THE END


End file.
